Daily life: The movie
Daily life: The movie, also known as Daily Life: The Movie and Daily life, is a 2012 American animated science-fiction action comedy film based on the animated series Daily life.Ref 1 It was scheduled to be released on GoAnimate on March 19, 2012,Ref 2 but was called off before it was released.Ref 3Ref 4 Daily life: The movie serves as the first film in the ''Daily life'' film series. The film was written by Donner Damn, Seth Runs and Ted Cunt, and directed and produced by Donner Damn. Voices were contributed by the GoAnimate studio. Moreover, a sequel, titled Daily life: Disaster Week, was released on June 29, 2013. __TOC__ Plot In 1999, Bob Howards is a 23-year-old man who is in deep poverty; no one is willing to help him. One day, a man in a black suit walks by and takes him to a nearby motel, where he tells him that he is in deep danger. Bob refuses to listen and leaves the motel. In 2000, Bob is still an unsuccessful, unemployed man who is living under a bridge. A mysterious force approaches him, and attempts to drag him in a portal it created. He unsuccessfully attempts to escape from it, but then the man in the black suit rescues him after a series of gun fights with the portal. The man reveals himself to be a professional bodyguard. In 2011, the present day, Bob's economic problems have been solved and his social life has improved thanks to the bodyguard, who has gone missing since 2008. One day, when Bob has afternoon tea with his two other friends, his friends are suddenly sucked into the same portal into another universe. Bob tries to find the bodyguard, as he knows that he has expert knowledge on the force and its portal. He heads back to the motel where he met him in 1999 and finds him there; the bodyguard tells him that he has been waiting for him in the motel since 2008, and that he has the power of invisibility. The bodyguard then reveals his name to be Brian. He tells him that in order to defeat the portal and find his friends, he has to help him prolong the invisibility so that he has enough time to head into the portal without any damage. Bob insists that he must help get in to the portal as well, but Brian refuses to let him, as he says that it is too dangerous. After Bob and Brian finishes Brian's invisibility cloak and prolonging process, Brian says farewell to Bob and finds the portal. However, Bob sneaks in behind Brian and hops in as well. As they enter the portal, Brian notices Bob and pushes him out of the portal. Bob is then taken to a nearby hospital and is treated. Meanwhile, the portal sees through Brian's invisibility, and tricks him by giving him a mirage which gives him the sight of Bob's friends. Brian is then pushed out of the portal, and meets Bob in the nearby hospital. Brian says that there is nothing he can do. Meanwhile, the portal morphs into a human, and tries to find Brian. Brian raises up suspicions as he spies at the portal human. Eventually, he finds the portal human and brings him to the police, but the police then transfer him into a mental institution instead. The portal human says that he "is not the murderer". A week later, Brian escapes from the mental institution and manages to find the portal human. As he is in human shape, he feels remorse, and eventually returns Bob's friends. A year later, Bob is a successful estate agent. Brian is seen boarding an airplane to an unknown location. Production 'Conception' '' main title card was used for portraying the show]] Daily life: The movie is based on Daily life.Ref 5 'Writing' The script was written by Damn, Runs and Cunt. They originally proposed a 150,000-page script in December 2011 to be completed within 2 days, but declined it later concerning the film's length. They later wrote a 60-page script which took three months to complete. 'Animation' Animation production, which was held by Damn, began on March 1, 2012, just 18 days before its original release date;Ref 7 and ended on March 18, 2012.Ref 8 The production phase only required drag-and-drop work, as it is done on GoAnimate, where the characters and backgrounds are already created.Ref 9 'Soundtrack' A soundtrack album titled Bob Night was released on December 15, 2012.Ref 10 Controversy 'Dismissal of release' Daily life: The movie was never released, which disappointed the writers. According to Cunt, 30 billion angry letters were sent from fans, who claimed that they were outraged by the dismissal of the film's release, and will commit mass suicide by March 21, 2012; however, they have yet to do so. Cunt clarified the reason for the film never being released in an interview with Ellen DeGeneres on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on March 24, 2012. :DeGeneres: So your movie, the, uh, Daily Life: The Movie, wasn't released. You said it'd be released on the 19th, but we didn't see anything yet. :Cunt: laughs Alright, I know everyone's up to this, so I'll just get straight to the point. Look, it's not something we are proud of, but it's something we have to do. The film is 24 minutes, for the sakes! As far as we know, that's not a film. Oh, and I know you like something that is part of my identity. Cunt was subsequently removed from the studio. 'Terrorism threats' The other controversy arose on March 4, 2012; just two days after the extended film trailer's release. George W. Bush stated that the film trailer contained subliminal terrorist threats;Ref 9 according to him, these were the statements: :Bob: Yes, but you'd have to find it yourself. walks away, but then turns back Oh wait. :Brian: Yeah? :Bob: Be careful.Ref 10 Bush stated that he will personally assassinate Runs and Cunt in April 2012; however, he later declined it on April 7, 2012, saying "the quotes weren't too harmful; they can still live". In addition, Bush also commanded that all films of 2013 be delayed till 2019 as a result of this incident, as well as the worldwide clearance of all Muslims, Jews, and KFC owners. Reception 'Critical reception' Despite the film not being released, the only critics who review these films are also part of Koopatrev Productions. All of the reviews were negative. Koopatrev Community graded the film a D+. Koopatrev Solo gave the film a D grade or 3.6/10, with the consensus "Daily life: The movie has a very weak script and sloppy animation".Review 'Box office' The film did not receive any box office gross, resulting in a loss of $7, which was its budget. Videos uploaded onto GoAnimate.com can be viewed publicly for free; therefore, Daily life: The movie cannot receive any box office gross.Ref 11 Sequel A sequel, titled Daily life: Disaster Week, was released on .Ref 12 See also *''Daily life'' (franchise) References Category:Daily life Category:Daily life: The movie Category:Films Category:Films in 2012